Dark Music Club
by Aerosalo
Summary: Мио решает вступить в школьную группу... только вот, на свою беду, она не знает, что они играют. Со временем Мио/Наруто.
1. Chapter 1

Дисклеймер: Все права принадлежат тому, кому они принадлежат.

Динамики в автобусе вернулись к жизни, и голос, от которого она уже почти отвыкла за летние каникулы, завещал:

- Следующая остановка... - Мио поднялась со своего места, когда услышала название остановки. Осторожно, стараясь не потревожить остальных пассажиров, она прошла к дверям. Первый год старшей школы, до его начала осталось совсем ничего. Ну, если не считать, что он уже начался. Автобус остановился, и девушка покинула его, с небольшим сожалением отметив, что это сделала одна она. На встречи с будущими одноклассниками сегодня, судя по всему, ей не особо везло. При этой мысли выражение Мио, сейчас идущей к зданию школы, помрачнело. Ее лучшая подруга переехала этим летом, и, какими бы не бывали порой их разногласия, она будет по ней скучать.

XxX

Пройдя в класс, что был еще практически пустым, Мио села за одну из парт в ряду, что был ближайшим к окнам. Поизучав несколько минут пейзаж в окне и не найдя в нем ничего интересного, она повернулась вперед и заметила, что в классе прибавилась пара человек. За первой партой ее ряда сидел парень со светлыми волосами. Насколько могла заметить девушка, его форма не была в особом порядке, а сам он что-то строчил. Она лишь понадеялась, что чем бы это ни было, лишь бы не одной из обычных глупостей парней. Мио покраснела, вспомнив один случай в прошлом году, непосредственно связанный с этими глупостями. Тогда ее фактически спасла Ритсу.

Отвлекшись от своих мыслей, Мио перевела внимание на вторую персону, появившуюся за это время. Девушка с волосами столь насыщенного красного оттенка, что они просто обязаны были быть крашенными. Она фактически лежала на парте, и, вполне возможно, даже спала. Пожав плечами, девушка вернулась к пейзажу в окне. Ее одноклассники были заняты, и отвлекать их ей не хотелось.

Классу не суждено было долго пробыть в тишине — начали появляться другие ученики, и помещение быстро было заполнено разговорами и порой даже криками. Мио огорчало только одно — ей так и не удалось толком с кем-нибудь заговорить. Похоже, на обилие друзей ей снова не придется рассчитывать.

Наконец, вошел учитель, и весь шум прекратился. Хотя, какой-то парень все же умудрился получить по голове совсем не тонкой книгой от еще одной предположительно крашенной девушки, на этот раз с розовыми волосами.

- Все, успокойтесь. - Сказал учитель, пусть и было ясно, что относилось это к участникам происшествия со словарем. Дождавшись полной (относительно) тишины, он перешел к необходимым формальностям. В том числе и перекличке.

- Акияма, Мио. - Ее фамилия была названа второй, после какого-то парня в темных очках (и почему ему разрешили их носить на уроках?).

- Здесь. - Отозвалась она, почувствовав на себе несколько взглядов. В том числе и блондина спереди. Он полностью отвернулся от учителя, будто совершенно не заботясь об этом. Смутившись, она уставилась вниз, внезапно очень заинтересовавшись своей тетрадкой. Конечно, она хотела немного внимания, но не столько же.

Учитель перешел к следующей фамилии, и все успокоились. Мио подняла голову и стала смотреть вперед.

- Намиказе, Наруто. - Ей показалось, или в тоне пепельноволосого мужчины промелькнула нотка привязанности?

- Здесь. - Ответил уже знакомый ей (хотя бы по виду) парень. Было ясно, что его ответ был всего лишь формальностью, потому что между ним и следующей фамилией прошла едва ли секунда.

- Орочи, Карин. - В классе повисла тишина. - Орочи, Карин.

Ответа так и не прозвучало.

Еще через мгновение чей-то ластик вошел в контакт с головой спящей девушки, и она с явной неохотой проснулась.

- А? Здесь я... - И вернулась в прежнее положение. Учитель либо не обратил внимания, либо не хотел ничего по этому поводу делать.

XxX

Мио остановилась у стенда, на котором были размещены листовки различных клубов. Теннис, баскетбол... Нет, спорт ее определенно не интересовал. Что там было дальше... Литературный клуб. Звучало заманчиво, но стоило посмотреть еще. Вдруг найдется что-нибудь еще более интересное. DMC. Что это за клуб? Листовка гласила, что объявляется набор в музыкальную группу, и что им особенно требуется бас-гитарист. Мио покрутила эту мысль. Опыт игры на этом инструменте у нее был, как и сам инструмент. Она не могла сказать, что играет очень хорошо, но таким уж средним ее уровень точно не был. Девушка подумала еще немного, потом решительно кивнула головой. В конце концов, попытка не пытка. И даже если она не пройдет, у нее еще останется время, чтобы записаться в литературный клуб. Внизу листовки были указаны координатор, и, предположительно, глава клуба. Хатаке Какаши (он что-то координировал? Или это просто шутка?) и Намиказе Наруто, 1A. Хм, ей казалось, что лучше будет поговорить с Наруто, Хатаке не казался тем человеком, что будет заинтересован в клубе. Да, она поговорит с ним завтра.

XxX

- Гх, - Протянутая вверх рука ушла мимо, и девушка так и не смогла достать нужный ей предмет. Ей было, конечно, немного стыдно, что гитара бесполезным грузом валялась на шкафу (что было одной из причин, по которой она решила попробовать вступить в DMC), но... причины на то у нее были, даже если они и не имели значения сейчас. Надувшись непонятно на кого (в самом деле, психически здоровый человек не может обижаться на неодушевленный предмет), она бросила попытки и взяла стул, до этого пребывавший на противоположном конце комнаты, у стола. Встав на него, она легко завершила свою благородную задачу и спасла свой «Fender» из плена ужасного шкафа. Судя по всему, подобный ход мыслей был не лучшим, поскольку ее разум оперативно нарисовал картинку, от которой она чуть не выронила из рук гитару.

Удержав инструмент и удержавшись сама, Мио слезла со стула и села на кровать. Положив чехол с гитарой на колени, она медленно провела по нему рукой. Ничего, даже если она подзабросила ее в последнее время, она исправится. Мио улыбнулась, расстегивая чехол. Да, она приложит все свои усилия.

XxX

Мио глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем встать из-за своего стола. Вчерашний настрой вчерашним настроем, но в данный момент она очень волновалась. Поняв, что полностью успокоиться ей не дано, она направилась к Наруто, который в данный момент видимо ничем не занимался.

- Эм... Намиказе-сан? - Неуверенно спросила она явно скучавшего парня. Тот удивленно посмотрел на нее.

- Да? - Под его взглядом Мио обнаружила, что собраться еще труднее. Наконец, по пути изрядно покраснев, она смогла это сделать.

- ...Насчет группы, что вы собираете... - Но девушка была прервана на половине своей мысли.

- О, так ты хочешь вступить? - Получив от нее уже-не-так-уверенный кивок, он открыл свою сумку и извлек оттуда лист бумаги, который протянул ей.

- Вот анкета, отдавать ее можешь тоже мне. - Мио кивнула, на этот раз чуть энергичнее, и направилась на свое место. Как она и думала, Хатаке не особо интересовал вверенный ему клуб.

Сев, она принялась за заполнение анкеты, не желая тянуть с этим делом.

Фамилия, имя, класс.

Акияма Мио, 1А.

Инструмент, где учились играть.

Бас-гитара, далее, скрепя сердце, она написала музыкальную школу. Она успела немного попрактиковаться вчера и обнаружила, что не забыла большую часть того, чего умела, хотя к чему стремиться у нее еще было.

Почему вы хотите вступить в наш клуб.

На этот вопрос ответить было куда легче, морально во всяком случае. Она хотела применения своим навыкам и дело, которое ей будет нравится.

Поднявшись и подойдя к Наруто, она снова привлекла его внимание, только вот на этот раз никаких дополнительных действий с ее стороны не потребовалось. Почувствовав, что снова краснеет, она быстро отдала ему анкету и поспешила ретироваться.

- Акияма-сан? - Позвал он ее, остановив на полпути. - Класс музыки, завтра после занятий.

На ее полуудивленный взгляд последовал ответ:

- Мы решили назначить прослушивание на это время.

Ничего не ответив, она вернулась за свой стол. Сегодня будет нелегкий вечер, она уже могла сказать это.

Звонок прервал ход ее мыслей, и внеклассные дела были отложены в сторону — Мио не хотела дремать на уроках.

XxX

Мио оглядела всех собравшихся в классе. Наруто, Карин, тот парень, что получил в первый день занятий книгой по голове — она успела узнать то, что его зовут Киба. Он очень настаивал, чтобы она обращалась к нему по имени, но это было быстро прервано Наруто, пообещавшему Кибе увлекательный вид барабана изнутри. Когда девушка поблагодарила парня, спасшего ее от весьма смущающей ее ситуации, он ответил, что это было обычным делом, когда рядом с Кибой оказывался кто-то противоположного пола.

Наруто взглянул на дверь, на часы, и потом вздохнул.

- Похоже, что сегодня будешь пробоваться только ты.

Мио сглотнула, это не было очень радужной новостью для нее.

Все же, она принялась готовиться. Отступать было уже поздно.

- Играешь что-нибудь на свой выбор, - Проинформировала ее Карин, в данный момент использовавшая синтезатор в качестве замены обычной парте. Кивнув непонятно кому (Карин даже не поднимала головы), она достала гитару. Наруто помог подключить ее, и...

XxX

- Ну что ж, - Начал Наруто, когда отзвучали последние аккорды ее партии. - Мелодия медленная, но это не отменяет одного...

Сердце Мио замерло. Ну почему ему надо было делать такую драматичную паузу?

- Ты прошла! - С широкой ухмылкой объявил парень. Киба зааплодировал, получив недвусмысленный взгляд от Наруто, а Карин просто поднялась и улыбнулась ей.

Девушка с облегчением вздохнула, чувствуя, будто с ее плеч только что убрали несколько десятков килограмм. Отключив гитару, она прошла к ближайшему стулу и села на него, все еще не совсем понимая произошедшее и свое отношение к этому. Сняв инструмент, она прислонила его к стулу.

- Добро пожаловать в DMC, - Улыбнулся подошедший к ней Наруто.

- Кстати, - Возник у девушки вопрос. - Почему DMC?

- Очень просто, - Его улыбка стала еще шире. - Dark Music Club.

Тишина повисла на время, достаточное для того, чтобы Мио смогла перевести название на родной для себя язык.

- ...Что?


	2. Chapter 2

_Тишина повисла на время, достаточное для того, чтобы Мио смогла перевести название на родной для себя язык._

_- ...Что?_

На нее уставились три пары удивленных глаз. Девушка внезапно обнаружила, что удерживаться в прямом положении куда сложнее, чем ей всегда казалось.

- То есть... - Озвучил общую мысль Наруто. - Ты не знала?

Мио нервозно кивнула, не будучи в силах на другой способ ответа. Неужели она только что записалась в группу, что, предположительно, должна была играть тяжелый рок? Пусть она и не имела большого опыта с подобными вещами, но одно девушка могла сказать точно — тематика многих подобных песен не была тем, что она могла вынести.

Наруто помахал перед ее лицом рукой, но Мио ему не ответила.

- Акияма-сан? - Вопрос, впрочем, оказался бесполезным, так как буквально через мгновение девушка обмякла, едва не свалившись со стула. От, без сомнения, не очень приятного и весьма тесного знакомства с полом ее спас только Наруто, успевший подхватить Мио.

- Блин... - Его радость по поводу нового участника в группе начала быстро улетучиваться. Какой в этом прок, если она не сможет с ними играть? Вздохнув, Наруто легонько потормошил бессознательную девушку, но та никак не отреагировала. Наруто на мгновение задумался. Конечно, она не выглядела как та, что станет слушать метал, но что могло вызвать подобную реакцию на одно лишь упоминание? Впрочем, он быстро решил, что сначала лучше разобраться с текущей ситуацией, а именно — уложить Мио на стоящий у стены диванчик, если уж ему не удалось сразу ее разбудить. Что он и сделал.

Наконец обернувшись, он заметил, что его компания уменьшилась. Весьма неплохо уменьшилась. Киба попросту куда-то пропал, заставив Наруто удивляться, как ему удалось это сделать так тихо. Парень фыркнул и пожал плечами, не припомнив, чтобы барабанщик его о чем-то предупреждал. Он мысленно сделал заметку позвонить тому вечером и выяснить, в чем дело. Карин же, судя по всему, спала за своим инструментом или, скорее, на нем. Наруто нахмурился. Будить ее ему не хотелось — спасибо, он уже бывал в подобной ситуации и знал лучшие способы самоубийства — что значило, что с Мио ему придется иметь дело самому.

Времени у парня была уйма — тем более, родные уже знали, что рано ждать его не стоит, так что он решил просто подождать, не желая сейчас ничем заниматься. Наруто взял тот самый стул, на котором ранее сидела Мио и ее гитару, принес их к диванчику. Гитара была прислонена к более массивному предмету интерьера, а стул он поставил напротив, и сел на него.

Минуты шли, и нетерпение Наруто росло вместе с ними. Пусть он и понимал, что это было глупо, но он все еще надеялся, что девушка все же останется в клубе. Хотя даже в этом случае у него были сомнения насчет дальнейшего развития событий. Наруто вздохнул, его взгляд вернулся к бессознательной девушке.

Парень слегка улыбнулся, видя ее безмятежное выражение. Еще вчера он подметил, что девушка выглядела взрослее, чем ее одноклассницы. Пусть она и не обладала формами Хинаты, подумал он, ей это не было нужно. В конце концов, ее комплекция и длинные, прямые темные волосы только подчеркивали рост девушки. Каждому дано свое, и Наруто не был так уверен в справедливости сравнивания юной наследницы Хьюга и (как он надеялся) нового члена их группы. Хотя, как отметил он, улыбнувшись еще шире, у них была по крайней мере одна общая черта.

Мио открыла глаза, почти сразу же подпрыгнув на месте. Она определенно не сидела на диванчике перед тем, как потерять сознание, и последним, что девушка помнила... были не совсем приятные для нее новости. Конечно, она слышала, что клуб легкой музыки был расформирован, но она явно не ожидала такой радикальной перемены.

Мио огляделась, заметив сидевшего перед ней Наруто, а так же то, что с момента потери ей сознания прошло не одна и не две минуты. Девушка слегка покраснела, поняв, что он перенес ее на диван и ждал все это время здесь.

Между ними повисла неловкая тишина: Наруто не мог придумать, что сказать, Мио же разрывалась между тем, чтобы извиниться и уйти и... она даже точно не знала чем.

- Так... - Наконец, заговорил Наруто, не звуча особо уверенно. - Ты собираешься уйти?

Мио опустила глаза, по какой-то причине чувствуя себя предательницей. Она лихорадочно начала думать над ответом, который не повредит ни Наруто, ни ей. Пальцы девушки нервно начали теребить край юбки.

- Я, - Нервничая, начала девушка. - Я не могу слушать что-то п-похабное, или истории про боль.

Она снова опустила взгляд, что было подняла во время своего ответа.

Наруто немного удивленно посмотрел на нее, потом задумался на несколько мгновений.

- А что насчет самой музыки? - На этот раз в его голосе звучало чуть больше надежды.

Девушка неопределенно пожала плечами, все еще не поднимая глаза.

- Акияма...-сан, - После некоторой паузы сказал Наруто. - Я не могу принуждать тебя остаться в клубе, но, по крайней мере, я могу попросить это сделать. Если все дело — в текстах, то я думаю, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать.

Мио снова задумалась. Если все дело действительно можно было уладить подобным путем, то почему бы и нет? Клуб легкой музыки закрыт, а игра в группе ей казалась уже более интересным занятием, чем литературный клуб. Она погоняла эту мысль еще пару мгновений, и решила согласиться. В конце концов, в худшем случае ей придется бояться лишь за свои уши, не психику.

- ...Хорошо. - Ответила она уже немного обеспокоенному Наруто. - Я согласна.

Испустив боевой клич радости, после которого у нее в ушах зазвенело, парень внезапно обнял ее, очень этим сконфузив девушку. Она чуть было не повторила свой ранний трюк, едва оставшись в сознании. Увидев, однако, осчастливленное выражение лица Наруто, она не стала ничего говорить, когда тот выпустил ее из объятий.

- Спасибо, - Широко улыбнулся ей парень. Мио предпочла не отвечать ничего, все еще пробуя справиться со своим румянцем.

Наруто бросил взгляд на часы.

- Думаю, нам уже пора уходить. - Заметил он. Карин проснулась и покинула школу за несколько минут до того, как очнулась Мио, и время подходило к закрытию школы.

XxX

Мио была очень удивлена, когда на следующее утро к ее месту подошла та девушка... Сакура, так кажется ее звали? Она не могла придумать причину, по которой та зачем-то будет с ней заводить разговор. Тем более, причину, по которой крашенная девушка будет так зла на нее. У Харуно разве что пар из ушей не шел.

- Да, Харуно-сан? - Спросила она, наконец вспомнив фамилию девушки.

- Ты... - Чуть ли не прорычала разъяренная Сакура, еще раз заставив Мио удивляться. - Убери свои лапы от **моего** Саске-куна!

- А? - Мио чувствовала, что ей предстоит день открытий. Кто такой вообще этот Саске?

Харуно, казалось, пришла в полное бешенство после ее ответа, но им не суждено было продолжать этот разговор в одиночестве.

- Харуно-сан, - Послышался из-за спины Сакуры нежный голос. Слишком нежный даже для его обладательницы. Которой, как вскоре выяснили повернувшаяся Сакура и Мио, была Хаку.

Девушка не превышала ростом Сакуру, но хрупкое телосложение и нежные черты были весьма обманчивы. Мио уже видела плакат, поздравляющий клуб кендо с новым вице-капитаном, и на нем было лицо именно этой девушки. Сакура застыла на месте: наверняка, она тоже узнала ее.

- Вы же не собираетесь сделать ничего необдуманного, Харуно-сан? - Все тем же тоном продолжила девушка, при этом ее взгляд был куда менее приветливым, чем голос. Мио расслабилась, чувствуя, что Хаку зла не на нее.

- Н-нет, - Выдавила из себя Сакура, чувствуя себя ягненком, что вдруг нарвался на волка.

- Вот и замечательно, - Пропела Хаку, улыбаясь. - Ведь я очень _расстроюсь_, если с Акиямой-сан что-то случится.

Сакура тут же сникла, и побрела прочь, рассерженная своей неудачей. Но, даже несмотря на свое упорство по поводу некоторого Учихи, она знала занятия получше, чем нарываться на гнев вице-президента клуба кендо.

Когда Мио и Хаку остались одни (относительно, во всяком случае), последняя улыбнулась первой.

Мио же все еще не могла понять причин, по которым та вступилась за нее. Видимо, заметив что-то в ее взгляде или выражении, Хаку ответила на незаданный вопрос.

- Акияма-сан, стать знаменитым музыкантом — давняя мечта Наруто-куна. Вы можете помочь ему в этой мечте, когда я, увы, - нет. По крайней мере, - Ей показалось, что в мягком тоне девушки проступил оттенок грусти. - Я смогу помочь вам.

- Не стесняйтесь говорить мне, если подобное случится вновь, - Сказала она, уже направляясь к своей парте.

XxX

И снова все четыре члена группы собрались в классе музыки. Наруто прямо-таки излучал позитив, когда Мио все еще не выглядела полностью уверенной в затее. Карин, видимо, избавилась от вчерашней спячки и теперь просто сидела, облокотившись на синтезатор. Киба, судя по всему, все еще дулся на Наруто, но в целом был настолько нормальным, насколько для него это было возможно.

- Итак, - Начал Наруто, как негласно избранный лидер группы. - Мы уладили все вопросы...

Тут он сделал неопределенный жест рукой в сторону Мио.

- ...Но придется тщательнее выбирать песни. Киба, не дуйся, Cradle of Filth – Мио поежилась при этом названии, видимо, слышав его раньше, - мы играть не будем.

Карин безразлично пожала плечами.

- Пока этот идиот недоволен, меня все устраивает, - Она покосилась в сторону Кибы, чтобы позлить его. Через мгновение в ее руках оказались барабанные палочки, все благодаря маломощности и неаккуратности Kiba Airlines. Она показала ему язык, явно забавляясь процессом выведения барабанщика из себя.

- Карин, Киба, хватит, - Вздохнул Наруто. Названные двое успокоились, но не прежде, чем экспресс Karin доставил все те же многострадальные палочки в лоб Кибы.

- Из-за изменения планов, нам теперь нужно подбирать что-нибудь новое, чтобы играть.

Поднявшись со своего места, Наруто подошел к музыкальному центру, что стоял у одного из окон, и, вставив диск, начал, видимо, перебирать песни.

- Я подумываю насчет вот этого, - Сказал он, нажимая на Play.

Мио вздрогнула при резких звуках вступления, судя по всему, выложиться всем на подобной песне придется по полной. Но дальше, к ее облегчению, пусть и частичному из-за женского вокала, шли барабаны с небольшим добавлением клавишных. Она сомневалась, что Карин сможет петь на своей позиции, так что, скорее всего, на первый план придется выйти ей. Начало припева вновь заставило ее вздрогнуть, но она вполне смогла его вытерпеть.

Когда песня закончилась, Наруто выключил центр и оглядел собравшихся.

- У меня только один вопрос, - Обратилась к нему Мио. - Петь должна буду я?

Он кивнул.

- Мне казалось, что ты неплохо с этим справишься.

Мио неудобно сдвинулась на месте. Солист привлекает все внимание — не то, с чем она легко могла справляться.

- ...Я постараюсь.


	3. Chapter 3

Мио стояла посреди пустынной улицы, прижимая к груди блокнот с ручкой, будто это были ее драгоценнейшие сокровища. Девушка настороженно оглядывалась, стремясь найти хоть одного человека. Успешно провалив эту задачу, пусть и не по своей вине, она побежала дальше. Где-то должны быть еще люди. Она ведь не могла настолько опоздать? Поворот, еще один, - никого. Краем глаза она заметила какое-то движение слева и устремилась в ту сторону. Фигура скрывается за углом ближайшего дома, и...

Зазвенел будильник, обрывая сон на самой интересной части. Мио вздохнула, выключая трезвонящее потомство дьявола. Подумать только, что ей приснится подобное. Девушка поежилась, в деталях припоминая сон. У нее возникло вполне понятное желание биться головой об стену. В сегодняшнем... нехорошем сне ее задачей было уговаривать людей не умирать. С чем это было связано, она точно не помнила, но факт остается фактом, - люди умирали, если их не отговорить от этого. К сожалению, девушка не особо успела заполнить свой блокнотик, в который она записывала имена.

Еще раз поежившись, она вылезла из-под одеяла. Впереди был еще один учебный день.

XxX

Мио равнодушно смотрела вперед, почему-то совершенно не удивляясь тому, что решить данную задачу она не может. Как, впрочем, и тому, что она не расстроена этим. Учительница тем временем оглядела класс.

- Ну неужели нет добровольцев? - На пару секунд повисла тишина, потом неуверенно поднялась рука Сакуры. Мио все так же равнодушно смотрела на то, как та вышла к доске, начав решать пример. Вздохнув (даже одна из лучших учениц в школе, по-видимому, испытывала здесь проблемы), Мио начала записывать решение, краем глаза посмотрев на Наруто, что делал то же.

XxX

Мио мысленно собралась, ожидая первых ударов Кибы — именно по его сигналу они начнут играть. Наруто при этом, кинула она взгляд в сторону гитариста, вовсе не выглядел таким взволнованным. Как, наверное, и остальные члены группы. Может быть, она действительно волнуется зазря, но даже здесь, в классе музыки, ей не хотелось разочаровать никого.

Раз, два, три, четыре... Бум.

Началось вступление, и Мио было уже не до размышлений о все еще присутствовавшем легком дискомфорте, что приносила ей эта песня. Учитывая и то, что вокал ей пришлось взять на себя.

Вступление стихло, на общем фоне резко выделились ударные.

Best of cruel intentions  
Finding what they fail to mention  
No truth, all pretension  
Raise your hand to get attention

Небольшая частичка страха ушла, но, в конце концов, это только начало. Мио продолжила, чуть повысив голос вместе с нарастанием музыки.

You give it, we take it  
You build it, we break it  
You suddenly erase it  
You feel it, we fake it

Припев, еще громче. Возможно, ее спасало только то, что в классе никого, кроме них, больше не было...

It's my red star, stealing  
It's my red star, I can't let go  
It's my red star, concealing  
It's my red star, oh no

Подобный начальному проигрыш, и переход на точно такой же фон. Мио мысленно задалась вопросом, зачем она в это все ввязалась.

Wasted education  
Celebrating imitation  
Misplaced admiration  
Speaking for a generation

Наверное, она могла сказать, что дальше ей стало легче, в немалой степени из-за повторения припева.

You give it, we take it  
You build it, we break it  
You suddenly erase it  
You feel it, we fake it  
It's my red star, stealing  
It's my red star, I can't let go  
It's my red star, concealing  
It's my red star, oh no

Мио опустила руки, в который раз задав себе известный вопрос. Хотя, она бы также не отказалась от ответа на вопрос, почему она все еще стоит на ногах. Девушка неуверенно повернулась, до нее дошло отсутствие какой-либо реакции от остальных. Но все же, ей суждено было увидеть совсем не то, к чему она готовилась.

Улыбающаяся Карин, которая пару раз хлопнула в ладоши, стоило Мио повернуться к ней. Эмоции Кибы она точно распознать не могла, но предположила, что могла бы возникнуть весьма смущающая для нее ситуации, не вмешайся в это Наруто.

Хотя, ее мнение насчет частицы «бы» в этой мысли быстро было пересмотрено. Наруто, уже поставив гитару, буквально подлетел к ней, заключив ничего не подозревавшую девушку в объятия. На Наруто в шоке уставилась пара темно-серых глаз, но он не обратил на это внимания. Вербальные протесты же были вне сил девушки. Где-то а тот момент, когда Карин начала кричать что-то одобрительное в адрес «голубков», с Мио стало достаточно, и девушка второй раз потеряла сознание. Только это, наконец, вернуло Наруто на землю.

XxX

Где-то она уже это все видела. Вот что могла подумать Мио, снова просыпаясь на диванчике в классе, что занимал DMC. Только вот обстоятельства, что предваряли этому пробуждению, были другими. Мио покраснела, вспомнив объятия парня. И откуда вообще взялась фраза «На мне же теперь никто не женится?». Подумав секунду, Мио установила ее непригодность к данной ситуации. Наруто робко улыбнулся, когда взгляд Мио остановился на нем.

- Извини, - Начал он. - Я не думал,... что так все выйдет.

Мио просто кивнула головой, все еще пробуя выгнать из головы некоторые воспоминания.

- Ты замечательно спела. - Добавил Наруто, только еще больше смутив Мио.

Бросив пару взглядов по сторонам, девушка не обнаружила ни Карин, ни Кибы. На ее вопросительный взгляд Наруто пожал плечами.

- Они куда-то ушли вместе. - Ответил он так, будто сам не понимал, как такое могло случиться.

Мио тоже пожала плечами, не считая, что эти двое особо сходились друг с другом.

В повисшей между ними тишине Мио отвела взгляд в сторону, так и не сумев избавится от текущего направления мыслей. Несмотря на то, что ей не следовало бы просто игнорировать то, что Наруто довел ее до обморока, она просто это сделала. Почему - было уже совсем другим вопросом.

XxX

Внимание уже покидавшей класс Мио вдруг привлек листок бумаги, завалявшийся под одной из парт. Если быть точнее, под партой Наруто. Заинтригованная, она наклонилась и подняла его. Поколебавшись несколько секунд, девушка развернула сложенную бумагу. Любопытство пересилило опасения, что там может быть что-то личное... или попросту ей неприятное. Интерес девушки только возрос, когда в верхней части листа она обнаружила эмблему DMC авторства Наруто. За ней, следовала, по-видимому, песня.

Мио с интересом начала читать, подумав попутно, что он, должно быть, неплохо знает английский, если сам сочиняет песни на нем.

Just for spite  
Every day, every night  
You still wonder, you wonder  
From the ashes I rise  
By the roll of the dice  
You'll go under, go under

Взгляд девушки продолжил свой путь по бумаге.

You never realized  
I'm back here to stay  
Like a fungus that grows on your side  
You never realized I won't go away  
Not tonight

Мио поежилась при упоминании плесени, не самая приятная для нее ассоциация.

I'll never leave lonely  
I'll be there tryin' to grab a hold, yeah  
I'm not the nicest guy you know

Девушка снова вздрогнула, но продолжила читать, одновременно пытаясь понять причину этого действия.

You'll never leave me darling  
Now hear my tender warning  
I'm not the nicest guy you know  
You'll see me again  
In the thunder and rain  
I come crawlin', I come crawlin'  
I've got eyes everywhere  
From the shadows I stare  
At you darling, my darling

Мио несколько секунд стояла с листком в руках, неуверенная в своем отношении к тексту. Наконец, снова сложенный лист перекочевал в ее карман. Она просто отдаст это Наруто, конечно. Не то, что бы она собиралась с этой песней что-то делать.

XxX

Мио снова захотелось биться головой об стену. Уже почти час ее мучал проклятый лист бумаги. Чем бы она не пыталась заняться, в итоге это оказывалось сверлением взглядом дверей шкафа. Пусть она и не была уверена, что собиралась делать с песней, но так дело дальше идти не могло. Решительно встав (и бросив книгу, которую пыталась читать), она открыла двери шкафа и достала сложенную бумагу из кармана формы. Другой вопрос: что теперь с ней делать? Мио остановилась на месте, пытаясь найти ответ.

XxX

- Так что ты хотела сказать, Мио? - Вопросительно посмотрел на девушку Наруто. Та еще во время уроков сказала, что хочет рассказать что-то всей группе, но отказалась отвечать на дальнейшие расспросы.

Мио в ответ показала ему на пустующее место Карин. Которая буквально ворвалась в класс несколькими минутами позже.

- Смотрите, что я нашла! - Получив в ответ лишь удивленные взгляды, поскольку нее в руках был лишь магнитофон, она нажала на кнопку.

- Выступления Клуба легкой музыки!

Через некоторое время все были вынуждены признать мастерство того состава. Музыка стихла, и Карин уже приготовилась выключать магнитофон, как случилось неожиданное.

- **Я долго ждал этого, п*****сы**! - После этого крика стул Мио вдруг оказался пустующим, а сама девушка переместилась в другой конец комнаты. Сидя на корточках и закрыв уши руками, она повторяла про себя:

- Я этого не слышала, я этого не слышала...


End file.
